


Comm Link

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex entertains himself on a shuttle ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comm Link

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)'s Task: Communication link sex, AKA TF phone sex. Write a scene where two (or more) characters interact in an erotic way via any communications link, without being able to touch each other.  
>  Inspired by [](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/)**naboru_narluin** 's Blast Off and his "No touching, no talking" policy. :3

  
“If I hear so much as a _system update_ from you before we reach Charr, I will make you regret ever leaving the Detention Center,” Onslaught promised with deadly intensity. “Do you understand, Vortex?”

Vortex held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and plopped down against the side of Blast Off’s cargo hold, away from Onslaught. He managed to stay still for nearly four breems before fidgeting. He snuck a look in Onslaught’s direction. Onslaught caught the movement, looking up from his datapad to glare back.

Swindle and Brawl were no help - both were passed out across from Vortex, leaning against each other and deep in recharge. Another glance Onslaught’s way told him that his team leader was still watching him.

Slouching against the wall, Vortex crossed his arms in an exaggerated sulk, rubbing the heel of one foot against the deck plating.

_”Stop that,”_ Blast Off said over his personal encryption.

Oh, now that was an idea. _“But I’m bored,”_ Vortex whined back.

_”Not my problem,”_ Blast Off countered, voice flat.

_It is if I make it your problem,_ Vortex thought. _“Y’know what I’d rather be doing?”_ he asked, letting his helm thunk back against the wall. Blast Off didn’t answer, but Vortex wasn’t surprised. _“I’d rather be in the lower storage bay, pinned between you and the wall...”_

_“While I shoot you in the head. Yes, I can see the attraction.”_

_“You’re always so... forceful. In control. I like it. You’re always in charge in a way that no one else is.”_ There was no sound from the shuttle, and Vortex wasn’t sure he was even listening. _“Other people, they have to pin my hands, tie me up, restrain me, but you... you’re different. Special. Powerful.”_

There was the slightest tremor in the shuttle, so tiny that Vortex would have missed it if his rotors hadn’t been against the bulkhead. A look told him that Onslaught hadn’t seemed to have noticed. He grinned behind his mask - at least now he knew Blast Off was paying attention.

_“I could fight against restraints, but all you have to say is ‘No touching,’ and suddenly my hands are against the wall.”_ He slid a hand back, splaying it out against the bulkhead behind him, leaning back until his rotors lay flat. _”And it’s fraggin’ maddening, because every servo wants to grab you and stroke and lick and touch - but I can’t. You’ve got all the control, and all I can do is writhe and moan, afraid to say anything, even to beg, because you might stop, might leave, and I just can’t handle that.”_

His fingers flex against the bulkhead, and he vents a ragged sigh, knowing that the shuttle can feel him. _“So I stay there, shiverin’ against you while you use me for your own pleasure, unable to do anything but whimper while every inch of me screams for more, for you to take me, to own me-”_

The shudder that ran through Blast Off was stronger this time, and Onslaught looked up, concerned. “Everything alright?”

“Turbulence,” Blast Off said roughly, voice a fraction unsteady.

Vortex grinned to himself, settling more comfortably against Blast Off’s side. Best idea he'd had in ages.  



End file.
